


make a mess of me

by Heichous_Poncho



Series: Ereri Smutty Oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Clothing Kink, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Eren Yeager, levi is a cumslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichous_Poncho/pseuds/Heichous_Poncho
Summary: In which Eren wears a black turtleneck and Levi melts into his filthiest fantasy.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Ereri Smutty Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/377911
Comments: 10
Kudos: 197





	make a mess of me

**Author's Note:**

> created for the sextober prompts: comeplay, clothed, and teasing.

It wasn’t often that Eren indulged in Levi’s filthiest of fantasies.

Levi still wasn’t sure what sparked their night of debauchery. Maybe it just happened to be one of those nights. Maybe it was because they decided to have a “dressy” date night in the house. Levi wore his best button-down shirt and blazer, committed to looking better than Eren. And arguably, he did. But he hadn’t counted on Eren letting his hair down and dressing up as a goddamn tease. He practically glided into the kitchen wearing his tight, newly ordered black turtleneck that squared his shoulders so broadly, clung to every dip of his torso so tightly that Levi could see when his nipples hardened even slightly, and shielded his thick neck from Levi’s lustful eyes. The smugness on Eren’s face might’ve been the only thing that could have slowed Levi’s quickly hardening cock, but the moment Eren pushed up his sleeves to his elbows, revealing those forearms Levi loved sinking his teeth into, he was done.

Levi simply couldn’t help himself from dropping to his knees and begging Eren to fuck his face. Couldn’t help pulling Eren over to their family room, striping the both of them of everything but that turtleneck and riding Eren until his legs gave out. Almost an hour later with their dinner still untouched, Levi sagged on the floor, breathing heavily with a blissful smile as cum dripped out his ass and coated his lips, face, and even some fringes of hair. He could feel it drying on his skin and already knew it’d be a bitch to clean out in the shower, but he could also feel… _it._

A fresh wave of arousal washed over him as images upon images of their entangled bodies grinding against each other, of the two of them making love until the sun rose and they could barely stay awake, much less make it to their bed. And while he could’ve come at either one, there was another sight he wanted to see, his favorite sight: Eren absolutely _defiling_ him. Looking up at him with those darkened eyes, that fucked out hair, and strong fingers prying his ass apart. The thought was like electricity, shocking every nerve. He wanted it now, wanted Eren to fulfill his depraved request. And given the long, sensual kiss they shared after voicing his desire, it seemed like Eren was all too happy to deliver.

“Oh fuck, that’s— _shit_ —that’s so good, Eren,” Levi moaned and jolted as Eren dragged his warm, wet tongue over his fluttering hole with a hum. Levi dug his nails into his thighs as he held them in place, every ensuing twirl of Eren’s tongue evoking a shudder. “You’re making a mess.”

Eren lifted his head, glistening lips smacking loudly as he did so, and stared at Levi. His eyes were smoldering, and Levi couldn’t stop the shiver from running through his body. Eren was hungry for him, like he’d devour all of him right then. Levi swallowed hard at the thought; if Eren wanted to, he’d let him without hesitation.

“I don’t know,” Eren said breathlessly. “Between all that precum sliding along your taint and my cum slipping out your ass, I think you made this mess yourself the minute you told me to come inside you.”

“Yeah, well you’re the one who’s— _ohhhhhhh._ ” Levi dug his nails deeper into the meat of his thighs as he threw his head back. Well, wasn’t Eren just full of fucking surprises tonight? He didn’t expect Eren to spread his cheeks as far as he could and blow gently over his hole, watching like the pervert he was as Levi’s loosened rim tightened and pushed out more of Eren’s cum.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Eren said with a lick of his lips before ducking down again. Levi couldn’t help the moan that ripped from his chest as he watched Eren with sharp eyes. Moving too fucking slowly, he buried his face between Levi’s cheeks and dragged the flat of his wet tongue from his hole to his perineum before raising his head slightly, watching Levi all the while with half-lidded eyes. With a smirk pulling on his lips, he let out a soft moan as he made a show of all the cum and spittle he gathered but had yet to swallow dribble down his tongue and chin onto Levi’s navel.

Levi cried out as the mixture touched his skin. So wet, so _warm_. God, he wanted to feel it on his fingers, taste it on his tongue. And it should’ve been so disgusting. To be so far gone that he actually _wanted_ Eren to drool on him? Three years ago, he would’ve balked at the idea, would’ve tried to deny that he could trust and love someone this deeply, this intimately. But here he was, holding off his climax while Eren lay between his legs, making a mess of him simply because Levi asked him too.

Levi bit down on his lower lip, reigning in those three words on the tip of his tongue. Arms trembling, he finally let go of his legs. He needed to latch onto something else, something that could ground him. Reaching down to run his fingers through it, Levi buried his fingers in Eren’s sweaty locks. Eren chuckled lowly as Levi frantically tried to sweep runaway strands out of his face before clamping down on a fistful of hair. “T-talk to me,” he panted.

“Love it when you get like this,” Eren said as he gathered the mess with his fingers and began pressing against Levi’s cum-soaked rim. Levi whined and bit down harder on his lip as Eren started on two fingers, easily slipping inside. Nothing stretched him out better than Eren’s cock.

“Love the way your cock’s been leaking. Love tasting myself on your rim.” Eren paused to press a gentle kiss and bite to Levi’s ass, groaning as he squeezed that same cheek with his free hand. “I could eat your ass all fucking day, Levi. I’m already three fingers deep and you keep sucking me in.”

Levi could only gasp for air, every muscle flexing and undulating as he rolled his hips, trying to take those delicious fingers just a little bit deeper. _“E-Eren. I-I- ”_

Eren quickened the speed of his fingers, squelches beginning to accompany their chorus of lovemaking. “I wish you could see this. You’re taking my fingers so well, Levi, and they keep sliding out covered in white. You like it when I fill you up, yeah? When I come deep inside you?”

Levi twisted his hands in Eren’s hair and pulled him closer to his hole. He could feel the graze of that damn turtleneck against his thighs and the slight friction was icing on the fucking cake. Finally releasing his bottom lip—now red and slightly swollen—he let a loud whine escape past his lips. “D-Don’t waste it, Eren. _God,_ you fill me up so good. I-I love— _hnnnng_ —l-love it _._ ”

“You love it when you get so dirty for me,” Eren murmured. Nosing his way back between Levi’s cheeks, Eren started lapping at Levi’s fluttering rim as he plunged his fingers deeper. “Know what I think? Think you love it when you’re marked with my cum, inside and out.”

Levi keened at that, eyes widening as his cock gave yet another strong jerk. “P-please, please, please, please. I’m so close.”

“Say it,” Eren said as he pressed a messy kiss to the tip of Levi’s cock and finally pressed his fingers right where Levi wanted them most. “I wanna hear you say it, Levi.”

Levi could feel the tears starting to well up as he squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel Eren everywhere: fingering his ass, kissing his cock, massaging his thighs, in the distant soreness in his jaw, and the drying cum on his face. He was damn near wheezing with every breath and every sensation was beginning to verge on too much. He was all too aware of how sweaty and naked he was, the softness of Eren’s turtleneck continuously grazing his skin, and the potent musk of sex filling the air around them. If he opened his eyes, he’d see Eren’s cum-slicked face and lose the very little control he still had over his climax. But if kept his eyes shut, all that sensitivity would eventually drive him over the edge. But Levi couldn’t bring himself to care that much about either option; the coil of heat in his gut was wound so tightly, he just needed to come. “E-Eren, _please._ I’m right there. I’ll-I’ll be so good. You fuck me so good, j-just—”

“I want to hear you say it, Levi,” Eren goaded, breath just ghosting the head. He pushed his fingers as deeply as he could, spreading them as far as Levi’s rim would allow. Levi pulled sharply at Eren’s hair as his back arched and his jaw dropped in a not-so-silent scream. 

Using what little strength he had, Levi released Eren’s hair in favor of hastily pulling him up to taste his filthy lips. Eren easily complied, the fabric of his turtleneck perfectly grazing the tip of Levi’s cock as he moved. Levi simply had no patience left. He held Eren close as their lips met in a messy kiss that was more tongue and teeth than lips. Finally, he got another taste of Eren’s cum. Salty and heady, it was enough to make his head spin. It was messy and intimate and debauched—just the way he loved it most. Rocking himself desperately on Eren’s fingers, Levi broke the kiss to let out a filthy moan. “ _F-fuck, Eren,_ ” he whined, voice entirely too high-pitched but he was too far gone to give a shit. Blearily, Levi opened one eye as tears of pleasure finally began to spill over. Eren looked beautiful as ever, hair a rat’s nest and sticking to his smiling lips. He was right there, on the very edge and about to tip over. Cradling Eren’s head between his hands, Levi pressed their foreheads together and spoke as fast as he could. “You’re so good to me, Eren. Love you s-so fucking much. And— _o-oh—_ I-I love your cum, Eren. I love it so much. I-I—”

Eren smiled as rubbed his fingers harshly against Levi’s prostate once more. “You’re so fucking good, Levi,” he murmured. “You may come now.”

Levi didn’t bite back his long and loud moan as his body tensed all over in an orgasm that shook him to his core. Clenching down hard on Eren’s fingers, Levi came untouched. Rope after rope of warm, sticky cum shot out, landing on his own naked torso and Eren’s stunning turtleneck, much to his delight. Nothing but pure fucking bliss.

With a kind of exhaustion that he felt deep in his bones, Levi slumped onto the floor once he started to come down. Muscles finally relaxing, he began to notice the telltale pains in his back and knees from fucking on the floor. At some point, Eren must’ve slid his fingers out of his ass since his hole fluttered around nothing. There was no more cum to spill now that Eren ate it all. He was spent, but his cock still dribbled cum onto his stomach, an occasional aftershock of pleasure fueling another spurt. It was utterly disgusting to be covered in this much cum, both his own and Eren’s, but this is what he wanted. There was nowhere else he’d rather be.

Soft, wet lips pressed onto the corner of his own. Levi tilted his head slightly to capture Eren’s lips in a slow, gentle kiss, unlike any they’d shared thus far tonight. Clean fingers brushed Levi’s hair from his eyes and lightly trailed over his cheek as Eren pulled back. He had that stupid look on his face again, one of too much pride and a hint of lust. “You did so well, Levi. If I hadn’t already come twice—”

“No, shut up,” Levi muttered, lips brushing against Eren’s as he spoke. “I can barely move, let alone think about another orgasm.”

Eren chuckled lowly, keeping his voice soft. “Did I do a good job?”

“Did an incredible job,” Levi said around a yawn. “I wanna sleep right here.”

“Your back’s going to hurt if you sleep on the floor.”

“It already hurts,” Levi grumbled. “You did a fucking number on me.”

Eren laughed again as he pressed down on Levi’s lips once more before trailing his hand down to trace little patterns through the cum on Levi’s stomach. “Okay. Sleep, love. I’ll be right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: chibinico


End file.
